


Secrets to Keep

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Ratchet / Starscream ficlets [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something I don't want to remember," he started before we could even ask, tinging a long finger against his head. "You have to make me forget. <i>Now.</i>"</p>
<p>"Maybe if you started at the beginning," I snapped back, folding my arms across my chassis. "What do you mean, forget?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets to Keep

I had been (mostly) happily Seeker-free for yet another month. After our last encounter Optimus had pulled me aside for a lengthy and embarrassing discussion about Starscream, though we were able to do little to discern his motives. It had hurt to hear Optimus frankly ask if I had been swayed by the enemy in any manner, though logically I knew he had cause to worry. I wasn't obsessed with the Seeker by any stretch of the imagination, but there was a deeper pull there that frightened me. I explained my hesitation and fascination, making sure I told him every nuance of our encounters- while leaving out some of the finer details he could guess at.

It was both futile and incredibly stupid for a part of me to wait for the next distress signal from him, and yet I did it anyway. I informed him of this as well, but as it wasn't affecting my work or my mental state he and I decided to let it go for now. It was strange, adding Starscream to my Perpetually Worried About list, though in an act of defiance I slotted him in at the bottom- even below Miko and her infernal 'music' instrument.

And finally, one month to the day we'd last had contact with him, a message blipped urgently on my console. Of course- it was _always_ urgent with that fragger. Deciding against the waiting game this time, I opened it immediately, my spark whirling anxiously as I read the short message. I yelled for Optimus repeatedly until he was in sight, jabbing a finger at the screen.

"This time he says it's a matter of 'Autobot security'," I said, ex-venting in frustration. "Whatever that means."

"We cannot afford to ignore this warning," Optimus intoned. "Arcee, operate the ground bridge, please. Ratchet, you're coming."

"I can?" I immediately grimaced at my obviously too-eager tone, turning the scowl on Arcee as she gave me a look that was somewhere between amused and disgusted.

"Yes, Ratchet. Starscream has a greater sense of trust when he communicates with you." Great, Optimus even sounded faintly amused. "Let's go."

The coordinates led us to a familiar site; I was proud that I kept my expression evenly determined as we emerged in the same half-moon cavern Starscream and I had spent several lustful hours. As soon as the ground bridge closed he stalked toward us, looking as furious and baleful as ever.

"There's something I don't want to remember," he started before we could even ask, tinging a long finger against his head. "You have to make me forget. _Now._ "

"Maybe if you started at the beginning," I snapped back, folding my arms across my chassis. "What do you mean, forget?"

"Seekers don't forget," he seethed, slipping comfortably into my energy field and tangling it with his own. I couldn't help a smile; he was genuinely worried about something, but his field also vibrated with simple pleasure at touching mine after so long. "We never forget. _Anything._ Everything is stored somewhere, even garbage data. You _have_ to help me."

"What does your... situation have to do with Autobot security?"

Starscream jumped slightly as he glanced upwards, his wings twitching warily; for someone who doesn't forget easily, he had apparently forgotten Optimus was standing _right there_ beside me. He stuttered and looked back to me and I _knew._

And it hurt a lot more than it should've. 

"He means us," I said heavily.

Starscream paused, a look of surprise frozen on his face before he snarled and shoved me backwards. "Not _us,_ you fragging idiot! You go anywhere near those files and I will beat you into redlining!"

"Oh." I was already in this deep; I allowed myself a quick smile, reinforced by a smug surge in my field. He huffed at that, throwing an equal amount of irritation back.

"Starscream-,"

"Yes, the good doctor interrupted," Starscream continued, throwing a sneer up at Optimus. "I know where your base is. Your Autobot, built-in-a-mountainside secret base."

Optimus took a step closer, his field crackling with authority and Starscream hunched and skittered to the side, placing myself between the two.

"It's not my fault," he protested quickly.

"How did you find it?" Optimus demanded. Starscream visibly winced again and I reached behind me, the tips of my hands brushing his hip.

"Through sheer dumb luck," he retorted hotly. "I was on my way back to the Nemesis when I saw your little two-wheeler enter the base with her fleshling. So do whatever it is you need to do to erase that little fact and I'll be on my way- otherwise it will at some point fall into Soundwave's creepy hands, no matter what I do."

There was awkward silence for a moment before Optimus leveled his stare at Starscream again.

"Once again you are putting yourself at risk for our safety," he said carefully, warmly. Starscream's wings pricked upwards at the hint of praise. "I do not wish to sound ungrateful, but I must ask; why?"

Starscream drooped in a show of exasperation, resting his claws on my shoulder as he peeked around me. "You and I have a similar goal, Prime. Neither of us want to see Megatron victorious."

Optimus regarded him solemnly. I knew that appraising look; I never much liked it directed at me and apparently neither did the Seeker, whose sharp fingers tightened their grip on my plating.

"I sense you speak the truth, but not the entirety of it," Optimus nodded. "Be that as it may, you are most assuredly correct on that point."

"Fine, yes, could you just do this already?" Starscream snapped. "My shift already started and it'd not be good for any of us to be found in such a... compromising situation." His field threaded through mine and pulsed with latent desire, unmasking his double meaning. My vents creaked softly as I expelled a rush of warm air from my systems.

"Open up, then." I turned to tap my fist on his chestplate and he started, his gaze darting from me to Optimus rapidly.

"In front of _him?_ " he hissed. "I will _not!_ "

"Ah... True. Optimus?" I sent him my best cajoling smile, which was difficult from being so rarely attempted. "Please?"

"I do not turn my back to the enemy," Optimus said slowly, then held up a hand when Starscream began screeching. "But, I will make this rare exception. Ratchet, be swift."

"Of course." I waited until Optimus had fully turned before arching a brow at Starscream, who grudgingly obeyed. "You know the drill," I added smugly as my own chestplate slid aside. I unspooled a connection cable and lifted it, my gaze catching the golden light of his bared spark. Each time I saw it it fascinated me more, the whorls of nearly pure-white energy that played so artfully across the core.

He seemed as enthralled as I when I jerked myself back to reality, his red optics glowing an odd hue as they reflected my own spark. Where Starscream was bright chaotic light, mine had a warm honeyed overtone that softened his harsh edges.

Once connected, a stream of welcoming relief immediately threaded through the cable, a bittersweet unnameable longing that was uniquely Starscream. //Show me where you've stored the data... and where's these files I'm not to touch?// I added teasingly.

Predictably he returned a static-laced threat before leading me to the location. It took almost no time to package it and pull it through the connection, safely tucked as a copy in my memory banks and out of his. //Done.//

A wave of regret washed through him and into me, and I returned it with sharp anger. Not at him, or myself; simple anger that we did not have more time. I felt an echo of that sentiment before I withdrew, sliding his panel shut manually as I righted myself and did the same.

"Thank you, Starscream," Optimus said sincerely as he turned to rejoin us. "You have heard me say this before, but I would like to reiterate that you always have a haven here, if you choose to walk a different path."

Starscream scoffed, waving his arms as he backed away. "Walking is for ground-pounders," he laughed gleefully, giving me a broad grin before leaping into the air to transform. He circled us once, twisting and twirling in a graceful display before streaking toward the sunset. My optics followed the trail until every last trace was gone.

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

"I might," I muttered, hands curling into fists. "Primus help me, I might."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if the memory thing is canon about Seekers- I pulled it out of my own head- but it sure does make sense to me.


End file.
